FlashBacks
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: Written with my Co-Author Wendy1969: It's been five years since he changed and claimed Bella as his mate. Read as we take a trip down memory lane with Jasper Whitlock as he goes back through the troubles they had to get to where they are now. MATURE CONTENT SWEARING. N/Canon. J/B P/Ch
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** All recognisable properties and characters from Twilight are in the sole ownership of Stephanie Meyer.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and Wendy1969. We are both posting this story so that it reaches both of our fan bases. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

_**OOC. CANON and NON CANON. Rated M.**_

**CHAPTER 1  
(Jasper's POV)**

It has been five years since I turned her…

You see, what happened was…

It had been two months since I was forced to leave Forks with the rest of the Cullen coven. I knew I had to go back for her. Not only was every fiber in my being telling me to go back, but I couldn't leave her with the threat that bringing her into our world left her with.

As soon as I was back in Forks, I had gotten in touch with the pack of mutts and explained everything to them about the danger that Bella was up against. I told them about our laws and the threat the Volturi stood and how the powers and gifts that the guard possessed could tear apart their entire tribe along with the entire town. I also explained to them about how the Volturi had ordered for Bella to either be turned or killed as soon as possible.

It didn't take long for them to see sense in what I was saying and the elders and the pack ended up manipulating the treaty so that they could allow me to change her without any repercussions. The gist was that we were not to come back to Forks for at least five years.

They all came and said goodbye to Bella and I immediately had her go up to shower before packing her things. She laughed at me as I complained about the wet dog smell on her and even went as far as throwing her shirt at me with it landing on my head as she giggled her way into the bathroom.

That night after she packed her shit and snuck out the window with me, I sent a text to Sam so that they could deal with faking her death. I lied and told them that I had heard rumors that the Volturi were in America at the moment. This will at least give her dad closure. From there we ran to the Cullen house and got in to my car and drove away, only stopping when we had to as we made our way to our destination.

It had been a week since we first started the trip and since we had first left Forks, Washington. I had already gotten her new Identification, along with all of the necessary paper work and a social security card and passport. Isabella or Bella Swan is no more.

We only traveled at night while staying in a motel room during the day, because it felt right doing it that way. We had really gotten to know each other and always talked about me and her and our likes and dislikes. We had so much in common and we could talk for hours without running out of topics. I was enjoying my time with her immensely and couldn't believe that I had allowed the Cullens to keep us apart. Especially with how well we get along now.

It was on our fourth day that everything changed as I was hit with love, lust and desire as I had just gotten back to the room with the food I had ran out to pick up for her to eat. Before I could even respond to the feelings I felt coming from her, they changed and I felt her self-confidence plummet and worthless surfaced along with defeat. There was no way in hell will I allow her to feel that shit about her-self. I have loved her for so long it isn't even funny and it kills me that she feels that way. I want her to always be happy and confident about herself. She is too wonderful and beautiful to feel that way.

And now, I finally have a chance with her. I knew that I had to show her that her feelings aren't one sided, so I sent her what I feel for her and the look on her face clearly showed that she was shocked. Her emotions then suddenly changed to disbelief, so I knew that I had to tell her.

"I've loved you ever since you first said hi to me at the house the first time that we met face to face."

I took a chance and wrapped my arms around her as she looked in to my eyes. I remembered how Edward said that you could see exactly what she was thinking in her eyes and as I looked in to her big brown eyes, I knew that the same was to be said about her emotions. They mirrored everything that I was feeling and I knew that it was the perfect moment.

I leaned down and kissed her.

Her lips were soft like silk and butter and her taste was indescribable. From what I remember from when I was human, she tasted just like the sweetest strawberries and I couldn't get enough.

She flung her arms around my neck and threaded her fingers in to my curls at the base of my neck. I felt her hot little tongue touch my bottom lip and a small moan resounded from her throat.

Her emotions suddenly shifted to desperation, expectancy, and dread. I knew exactly what she was thinking and I needed her to know that there was no way that I was going to be like Edward. He would give up and push her away, causing her to become sexually frustrated and cause her self-confidence to plummet. He would make her feel badly about herself and make her feel undesirable. She is anything but those things and I refuse to be the cause for her to feel like that. I won't be like him. Not fucking likely.

Oh, I'm a vampire alright, but I am a fucking man too. So I continued to lay claim to her juicy lips and I plundered her mouth deeply and with great passion. Our hands wondered all over each other's body's and our moans and groans became very audible.

It was then that every conscious thought went out the window and we let our bodies take over and sexual instincts kick in. I knew from the moment that our eyes met that she was my mate. The only thing that I had to keep back until a later date was the claiming bite to change her.

She had my belt undone as well as my jeans in no time at all. She then pushed my jeans down and then stepped back from me with a small smile upon her face.

She shimmied, yes people, I said she shimmied, out of her daisy dukes. She then used her thumbs and dragged her bikini briefs down to the knees as they fell the rest of the way on their own. She then took my shirt and t-shirt off of me and I gladly returned the favor. I made sure that when I took off her bra that I brushed the sides of her breasts lightly. I felt her shiver in desire and her lust rose up a notch. I stepped back to admire the view… she was fucking sinful. One peek at her southern paradise and I noticed that it was as bald as could be. I saw that there was no regrowth so I assumed that it was waxed.

I had her on the bed in a heartbeat and by then I was busy licking and nipping my way all over her body. She was moaning and whimpered at the touch of my tongue to her nipple.

She put her hands on my shoulders and stopped me in my tracks when she said,

"I'm sort of… not a virgin"

Huh?

By the look on my face, she knew that I needed more information.

"I broke the barrier with a dildo that I bought online. I thought that it would help for when I did have my first sexual experience. I wanted it to be all pleasure and no pain. Not to mention that when it comes to sex with a vampire or if there were any close by I would not tempt them with my scent. I didn't want you to have to struggle. I remember from experience that they seem to think that my blood smells sweeter than most.

"I tossed the toy away after that though. But I have had no sexual relations with any guys or girls, at all. I do honestly hope you don't mind, it was back then… before you all were forced to leave."

"That was very thoughtful of you," I murmured while running the tip of my nose lightly across her skin before looking up at her. "So, how do you want to do this?"

She moaned and I lightly traced my fingers up and down the front of her. "Can we fuck now? We can make love later, but right now… I just want it rough."

I soon had my fingers deep in her wet, tight pussy. I slid them in and out while stretching them apart a little and scissoring them. I knew that this would help her tight little honey pot to be able to take all of me in.

Her hand grabbed my cock while her other hand reached down to her clit. She then began massaging it and pinching at it hard and furious. She grabbed my other hand and moaned out to me once she placed it down on her sweet smelling heaven,

"Smack that clit"

HOLY SHIT! Kinky is my new best friend as long as it resides in one, Bella Swan. She was still pulling me off as her other hand started teasing, rubbing and pinching her nipples and my other hand was still working her pussy entrance. She gave me a salaciously, saucy look.

FUCK. ME.

I watched my strength and only used my fingers to do it as I kept them together and made sure not to not spread apart. I gave two small, soft, but sharp smacks to her clit and she screamed out in painful ecstasy.

As I said earlier… KINKY!

I moved down her body and buried my face in her cunt as I licked and sucked up all her juices as her body quivered and shook with spasms of her first climax. I felt my balls tighten and my body tense as she pumped me harder and faster. I knew her little hand was going too fast for a human without spraining something but in no time at all I shot my load and she quickly wrapped her mouth around my cock sucking it all in. This little stick of dynamite swallowed everything I gave her and then she proceeded to lick and suck and nibble my dick until it was clean… and hard again.

She looked up at me and let my cock pop out of her mouth and again with the salaciously saucy smirk.

"Ready for round two?"

I wrapped her in my cold, stone, hard arms. Although I am truly surprised, I will not let her see that. She is nothing like the Bella Swan that we were forced to leave behind.

SHIT!

She dropped back down on her knees and began sucking on my cock, but I knew that this time around I will get to fuck her. I thanked God for my excellent control of my body and both types of lust.

"Bella, I want you to lay on top of me and to make sure you align your pussy with my mouth as well, woman." I struggled out as my eyes rolled back into my head.

She didn't release my cock from her mouth at all as she quickly scuttled on to my body as quick as fuck… Oh, the fucking aroma of her arousal was tantalizing. WOW. God… yes… fuck she feels so good on my dick.

"FUCK BELLA….. Feels g….. Fucking good….. FUCK"

It did feel good too. She tasted fucking delicious, and I knew that no other will have the pleasure of tasting it.

Holy shit, her sweet, wet mouth on my dick felt fucking hot as sin and cumtastic. I briefly wondered if that was even a word in the dictionary, but I doubted it.

Oh well, it can be in the dictio… oomph….. Fuck….. yesssssss. She slammed down hard and deep throated my dick.

"Fuck, Bella….. Gonna….. Oh, shit….. Swallow, babe….. I…..I'm cummin"

She screamed out in climax and then sucked in my dick again as she swallowed my load as I came and I continuously sucked her dry of her juices.

This was so fucking intense, but I think it was because it all happened at the same time. We didn't plan it that way; it was purely us running on instinct.

I was already hard again, no surprise there. I am a vampire and an empath after all. So I made sure I was aligned with her moist, little honey pot and slid in slow and careful. Fuck… So wet… Tight… fuck!

Fuuuuuuck, do not cum, Major. You are a fucking soldier for fuck's sake. I paused for her to adjust to my size and reminded myself to fuck her until she screamed my name. I have wanted to do that for so fucking long.

I began at a fast human pace at first with steady thrusts and pushed as hard as I thought she could take. But after a couple of minutes of her moaning and whispering my name she began to say,

"Faster… harder, please, Major! I want to be fucked, not played with!"

And I did too; I steadily built up the strength of my thrusts and my speed until we had it right. And let me tell you, she can take far more than any normal human can. I was going at vampire speed, but I kept the strength at the strongest she could handle. It was soon enough that I was so near my climax that I could feel it right at my tip and I could feel Bella's walls starting to clench down on me tightly.

"Fuck…. Shit, Bella!"

"HOLY FUCK, MAJOR…CUM FOR ME!"

"CUM, BELLA, NOW!" I growled out to her.

We both hit our releases then and I shot my seed straight up in to her as she released all over my dick.

I fucking shuddered at the feel out my release and the intensity of it. Bella was no different because she was quivering all over with release and desire.

I rolled down on the bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her. I curled our bodies together in to each other and she closed her eyes as I closed mine. We relaxed as I took in her emotions and as she slept, I lay there with her feeling as if my body was asleep as well.

**NIGHT TIME**

We showered and dressed and before we knew it, it was time to move our asses. We got in the car and I drove us in the direction of Texas.

I rang Chars number and she picked it up on the second ring.

"_Hello, Major! Long time, no hear from you, brother dear." _I could hear her smile through her voice on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, I know, but I am free of the clutches of the Cullen coven and especially from Alice. I have the one I have always wanted since meeting her."

"_So you ended up getting Bella after all? May I speak with her?"_ Char asked eagerly.

"In a minute, Char. I want to make sure that it is alright if I come over with Bella so that we can visit you and Peter for a while. Or at least until we find somewhere to stay."

"_Of course, Major. You know that you and Bella are very welcome in our home. It is, after all, half yours too, so mi casa su casa. As for looking for somewhere to live, you do not have to do that. Are you changing Bella?"_

I looked at Bella "Do you want to be with me eternally? Would you like me to change you?"

She nodded her head yes, and the love in her eyes told me all. "Yeah, she just told me she wants eternity with me." I grinned happily.

"_Good, now I have a new sister! I will tell Peter, and if I remember correctly, he is using his phone for his new line of business."_

"And what type of business is that, sister dear?"

"_Phone sex talks, they pay by the minute."_

I began to chuckle. "Yeah, alright. It sounds like the perfect job for Peter… whatever the fuck it is. See ya' later Char."

"_See you when you get here, brother. Tell Bella that I said good-bye_." She called out, and Bella sung out a goodbye to her as well.

I ended the call and then got an idea, so I sent Char a text explaining what I want to do. She loved the idea and was eager for me to do this as well. She is going to be sitting near him so that she could hear it.

"Bella, how about you play a bit of a joke on Peter?"

"I can tell I am going to be doing the talking, aren't I?"

"Correct, babe. Char will be next to him so that she can hear it; she loves it when someone can get one over on him. You game?"

"Hell, why the fuck not?" She shrugged.

I rang the phone number that Char responded with and then I handed it to Bella. I pulled over to the side of the road so that we didn't have the noise of a running car being heard through to his end. He answered almost immediately

"_Hi there, this is Romeo Ramrod speaking. What can I do for you, sweet thing?"_ I snorted at his name but covered it up in time with my hand.

"How much is it for me to talk with you please, Mr. Ramrod?"

"_Oh my, you sound so innocent, it is 5.99 per minute. What is it you want me to do for you sweet thing?"_

"Please make me have one of those orgasms I hear all about all the time"

"_Well, let us do this right. What kind of clothing are you wearing beautiful?"_

"Ummm, daisy dukes and a tank top."

"_Have you got panties and a bra on?"_

"No sir. They can be a bother."

"_Yes, they can, sugar. Now how about you slide them daisy dukes off for me darlin'. Then the top."_

She rustled her shorts a little for effect.

"All done, now what?"

"_I want you to run your fingers along your innocent piece of heaven down between your legs for me. Close your eyes and imagine I am there with you. Imagine seeing my fingers sliding along that area."_

She looked at me and almost gagged. I bit back my laughter and she glared at me. She focused back on the phone then and I heard his next words,

"_I want you to slide one finger in for me darlin'. Just one finger"_

I watched her look at my hand and lick her lips. I reached over and undone her shorts and then slid in one finger like he wanted her to do.

"Oh, yesss,"

"_That's it. Now I want you to slide it in and out for a few seconds, then push another one in with it. You feel so good, baby, so wet and tight."_

"Feels so good, so… oh God,"

"_Now keep it going in and out sugar, then use your other hand to play with the little thing that tingles at times. It is called a clit. You need to stroke it a little bit, sweetheart"_

I pushed my thumb down on her clit and she reached over as I moved closer and she had my jeans undone and her hand down in them and her fingers wrapped around my cock in no time.

Then Peter spoke,

"_Now, I want you to speed up the strokes, sugar, and you will end up making noises, but don't worry. This only means that you are enjoying yourself. It is completely natural."_

We were so busy making each other reach climax that we almost forgot about the phone call. She was moaning and hissing and her loud groan was audible to anyone around.

Peter spoke,

"_That's it, sugar, keep it going. You will end up screaming out in release any second, darlin'. You call out to your dream man and it will feel even better. That's it sweetheart, you are nearly there. Just a few more strokes."_

Then she did it… She screamed out alright but she made Peter pause too

"OH FUCK… OH GOD… OH HOLY FUCKING SHIT, MAJOR. I'M CUMMING, JASPERRRRR. FUCK"

I heard Peter choking on the other end of the phone. Then I heard Char laughing out loud too. Bella was giggling and I couldn't help, but laugh and then Char spoke from their end.

"_You got him, Bella. He honestly thought he was helping a little virgin to her first climax. Was that what you were going for?"_

"Yes, even Jazz is laughing his fucking ass off over it. It would not feel so good if he didn't have his hand down my shorts though."

"We will be seeing you in a couple of hours you two. We aren't too far away now." I added.

"_Alright, brother, but payback is coming."_ Peter grumbled.

"Yeah, probably." I shrugged still grinning.

We ended the call and I licked my fingers dry and she got down and licked around my achingly hard cock and within five I was releasing in to her mouth. She popped me out of her mouth and back in to my jeans and then we were back on the road again.

We didn't stop for anything but a salad and steak for my mate and she pulled a bottle of water out of the back in her bag. She ate and drank her meal and when she was finished I waited while she cleaned her teeth and herself.

Once she was done and had her tooth brush away, she gave me that look; the one which tells me that 'no' isn't in the list of possible responses.

"I need you, major big dick," She smirked seductively.

I almost choked at the name, "What for, my Isabella?"

"Try and live up to your reputation, or better yet… improve it." She looked at me from under her lashes. "That is, if you know how."

Good God, I've created a monster. She has just as much of a sexual appetite as I have. No wonder she was made for me.

She was reclined in her seat as far as it would go; we were five minutes from the house, but still on the property. I wasn't saying no to her bare pussy and I doubted that I ever could if I wanted to. She stretched her arms and body out and then wriggled a little in the seat. That was it for me.

I was on her seat with my cock out of my jeans and her sitting on me, straddling my body. She grabbed my dick and guided it to her opening and let the tip rest inside. She winked and kissed me as I slammed home and she screamed out in painful ecstasy.

She was bouncing as I was thrusting and her tits jiggled. They were such firm tits, but when they are free of a bra, like now, Holy. Fuck.

I latched on to one and used my hand on the other. She reached her hand around and down to where she could touch my balls. As she leaned slightly back I moved with her, she then grabbed my balls as we grunted, moaned hissed and growled out in our carnal pleasure she gripped them and I pushed a finger between us and took to rubbing her clit as she fondled my balls. She was tightening as my release got closer as well. I pinched her clit about the time she gave a squeeze and tug on my sack and we both screamed and roared out in our release. I pulled her in to me and plundered her mouth with my tongue and she then responded and allowed me to dominate the kiss.

Soon enough we were pulled apart by some thunderous clapping. I thought I could sense them, the fucker was sporting a shit eating grin. Char looks happy enough.

Bella slid on her shorts and put me back in my pants and then called out to Char,

"Char, you can drive please? I'm very comfortable where I am."

She sat back and I put the seat up in to a decent sitting position and Peter hopped in the back.

I nuzzled in to her hair and her scent always seemed to comfort me.

Within minutes, Char parked the car and was around and opening our door. Bella got out and they hugged each other.

"Bella, we are going to have such fun now! Both of us are going to rock this place."

"Fuck, yes!" She agreed.

I pulled her in to my arms as well as Char. I kissed Char on the cheek and she hugged us as tight as she could. Bella is still human, so she was being careful.

Peter plucked Bella up out of my arms and hugged her to him as his hand slid down to her ass.

She then did something that I didn't expect.

"CHAR!" She yelled.

I heard a crack and then Peter was standing holding his head while Bella was with Char laughing her ass off. Well, Char admittedly is doing no better. My brother summed it up though.

"DOUBLE T. Holy fuck, Major. It is the double trouble team."

I got him to help me with the bags for something to do. We headed up and dropped them in to the room that was always mine every time I stayed here. It was our room now.

I looked at all the civil war memorabilia which was sitting on shelves and such. They have always known the things that I was proud of. My days back in the Civil War were some of them. I fought for what I believed in back then. I truly am proud that I was a soldier.

I heard the women talking, but then Bella's emotions began to show fatigue and she let out a yawn.

"Sorry, Char, I need to get to bed. This little body isn't built like you lot yet. But I need to clean up first, no matter how much he loves me smelling of him." She said and I could hear her grinning.

They laughed and said goodnight to each other and Peter said that he would catch me later. Having vampire senses, he knew that I could hear him.

They went to their own room as Bella made her way to me. I watched her grab her personal's bag and headed for the shower. I think all the travelling has caught up with her, poor little thing. She may have enjoyed herself, but it has taken its toll on her.

I grabbed my body wash and headed in to the bathroom and noticed shampoo and conditioner were already in here.

I turned the bath on and ran it as hot as she can stand the heat. Once it was half full I rinsed us off in the shower where I washed our hair and conditioned it too. We then got out and I hopped in the bath and sank down in to the water, I gave a gentle tug on her hand and she climbed in with me.

I sat back and she leaned back against me. The water reached up to where her chest was, just above the swell of her breasts to be exact.

They are a beautiful pair too. They are firm, but bouncy and look absolutely mouthwatering.

I got her spun around and decided I was hungry and a little breast is good for that hunger, after all. Her hands wrapped in to my hair and she was moaning loudly as she got nearer to her climax. I saw her hand slide down in to the water and the next second it is wrapped around my dick.

"Knees, Jasper. Now!"

I did as she asked and she was on hers in front of me and sat down slowly as she sank me in to her sweet piece of heaven. She moved her legs and wrapped them round my waist. Thank god that I'm a vampire.

She was bouncing on me in no time at all and I certainly helped with those thrusts with my hands around her waist as I moved her up only to have her drop back down on my dick. She screamed in pleasurable pain and this was giving my imagination so many different avenues to go through.

l was so glad about her wanting to be with me this way, because I have always wanted her and no… I would never be able to live without her in my life at all. It's why I came back. It's why I always knew that I would.

**After bathing and dressing for some rest and sleep for Bella.**

Bella is was sleeping and she reassured Char that she and Peter could relax and sit in here and talk to me; that it would not disturb her. We haven't caught up like this for some time now.

Charlotte gave in eventually and Bella kissed her cheek as she told her, "You really have no choice. You can either stay and talk or I force myself to stay awake. You do the math on what effect that would have on a human body; sleep deprivation." She smirked and then kissed Char's cheek again and hopped in to bed up against me. Peter laughed quietly as did I. My woman is the best.

**Author's Note:**** Read and Review! Wendy and Bella would love to hear what you think! **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in the reviews for either posting of the story and we will answer them in the next Author's Note. **

**Also, feel free to check out both of our personal sites and check out all of our stories! **

**Thanks for your interest in our story and keep on reading! – Bella & Wendy**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** All recognizable properties and characters from Twilight are in the sole ownership of ****Stephanie Meyer****.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and Wendy1969. We are both posting this story so that it reaches both of our fan bases. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

_**OOC. CANON and NON CANON. Rated M.**_

**CHAPTER 2****  
(Bella's POV)**

I yawned as I stretched and woke up. Today was the day that I was scheduled to be changed and I was honestly a little bit nervous about it. Don't get me wrong, I was excited about becoming an immortal like Jasper, Peter and Char, but I was nervous about the transformation part itself.

The bedroom door opened and broke me out of my thought process as Jasper walked through the doorway. I guess he felt my emotions change as well as my heart beat.

"Mornin, darlin'," he greeted me holding a tray full of what looked like breakfast foods.

I gave him a lazy smile as I sat upright in the bed. "Good morning, Jazz."

"I brought you some breakfast." He said gesturing to the tray and approached the bed. "Char helped me make this for you since it's been a while since I've cooked human food." He grinned sheepishly as he placed the tray over my lap before leaning down and kissing my forehead.

I looked up at him gratefully. "Thanks for this. It really does look good. I'll have to thank Char later as well."

"It was my pleasure, sug!" I heard her yell from downstairs.

I chuckled as I picked up the fork and took a fork full of the scrambled eggs that looked to be mixed with ham, cheese and red peppers. "Mmm… this is great!" I gushed as I continued to chew.

"I'm really glad you like it." He replied taking a seat on the bed next to me.

I continued to eat as we sat in silence, sneaking glances between each other and exchanging small smiles.

"So, are you ready for today?" He asked.

I finished chewing and swallowed a piece of bacon before I answered. "I am nervous about the transformation itself, but I'm okay with everything else. Actually, I'm kind of excited to be like you." I blushed.

"Yeah, the transformation is nothing to get excited about considering all you can feel is the pain, but I will try to help you with that as much as I can and I won't leave your side until you wake up." He assured me.

I shook my head back and forth, "No, I don't want you to put yourself in pain just to help me. You've already been through it once; there is no reason for you to have to go through any resemblance of it again. I'll be fine, I promise." I objected.

He began to argue, "But -"

I shot him a look and interrupted his rebuttal. "No but's! Though, if it's not too much to ask, I do have one favor to ask."

"Anything," he replied as he turned to face me completely and curiously.

I placed my fork back down onto the tray and moved it to the side so that I could shift in his direction. "I've heard from everyone that after the transformation, their human memories get fuzzy and some of them they forget all together. Do you think that you could tell me everything that you know about me, my family and my human life while I'm going through the change so that I don't forget? Or at least the important stuff?"

He reached forward and took one of my hands in his as he began to lightly doodle over the palms of my hands. "Of course I will. I know that there are a lot of memories that mean a lot to you and I will do my best to help you remember them." He paused as if he just remembered something. "As a matter of fact, I'll be right back!"

He flitted quickly out of the room before returning only a couple seconds later with what appeared to be two photo albums.

"I swiped these from your room before we left. I thought that you might want them." He said placing them in my lap.

I began to flip through the pages and upon seeing the pictures that were inside, I covered my mouth with my hand in shock and amazement. The first album was of my life growing up and had all of the pictures of my family inside as well as myself as a baby up until I left Phoenix for Forks. The second album was of pictures from after I moved to Forks. There were even pictures of the Cullens inside, though I didn't really care much for the pictures of Edward and I together. The same went for pictures of Alice and Jasper together. It created a knot in my stomach to think of the two of them holding hands and kissing… all of it.

I looked up to him with watery eyes and smiled. "Thank you for this. You have no idea how much it means to me."

He gave me a small smile in return and began to outline one of the pictures on the end nearest him. "It wasn't a problem. I know that I wish that I had this kind of thing of my life, my friends and my family growing up until right before my change. So, I figured that it would be a good thing to give to you."

I nodded and ran my hands over a picture of myself and Charlie. "It's perfect."

"I bought one more during one of our stops on our way down here and figured that we could start to document your immortal life as well. Or at least your first's and the highlighted moments. After all, eternity would require a lot of pictures to cover." He chuckled causing me to join in.

We spent the day hanging out and relaxing around the house as well as playing games and going for a brief walk around the property. It was such a beautiful day outside and since there was no one around for a good distance, the three vampires were able to walk around outside as well without causing attention to their sparkling bodies.

Peter really made me laugh and I was so glad that I got to know and meet him, though I wasn't quite sure how Charlotte was able to constantly put up with a mate like him. They are so different, but it is clear as day that they are in love.

Before I knew it, I had just finished my last human meal, courtesy of Jasper and Charlotte once again for making me an amazing lunch, dinner and extravagant ice cream sundae for desert. I knew what was coming next and I had given a lot of thought about how I wanted to be changed.

Peter threw a smirk my way before speaking up. "This little honey here and I are goin' ta go out for a hunt while yall do your thing." He looked down at me. "I'll see you in three days Lil Bit." He grinned happily as he pulled Char towards the front door.

"You're going to be spectacular!" Char grinned before closing the door behind them.

Jasper immediately began to pull me up the stairs towards my bedroom. He turned on the lap on the dresser before walking over and shutting the door. I looked up at Jasper and bit my lip nervously.

"What's wrong, darlin?" Jasper asked in concern.

I let out a sigh, "I have a request for how I want to be changed."

Jasper's eyebrows creased in confusion. "And what would that be?"

"I want to be changed while we make love." I told him pressing against him and placing my hands on his chest.

"Oh, do you now?" He grinned cheekily and wrapped his arms around me before bending down to kiss my lips.

He pulled back slightly giving me time to whisper, "yes."

He reached up and traced the outline of my lips with his cold finger. I could already tell that this time was going to be different from any other time. I could tell that this time was going to be more towards love making than an all-out fuck fest.

I wanted to return the sensation so I liked his finger. As he put it in my mouth, my lips closed around it, sucking it. He tasked sweet and manly causing me to moan. He swallowed thickly and began to slide his finger in and out of my mouth a few more times. Each time, I hungrily sucked his finger, licking it around with my tongue.

I felt his hand behind my hand, holding it as he leaned in to kiss me again. The feeling of his lips upon mine was pure heavenly. I closed my eyes and became lost in pleasure. As his tongue probed my mouth, I felt my panties become wet. Our tongues circled each other as when we continued to kiss. Oh, I could kiss him until the end of eternity.

The more we kissed the more lightheaded I became. I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and tried to pull it up over his head. He stopped kissing me long enough to help remove his shirt. Then he took the bottom of my tank top and pulled it over my head, tossing it aside. I shivered at the suddenness of the air.

I snuggled to get closer to him, my skin aching to touch his. He wrapped his arms around my body, once again holding me tightly. As he unhooked my bra, my heart began to race. I knew he could hear it and feel my heartbeat. We were so close and my heart seemed to be pounding out of my chest. This time was just so different than before, not to mention what was to come afterwards. His sparkling eyes, combined with the dim glow from the lamp, his cool naked skin and those tantalizing kisses caused me to melt in his arms.

The intense kissing caused my nipples to become quite erect. He obviously noticed as his hand slipped between us and he gently massaged my breast. He nearly drove me insane from his caressing. When he lightly pinched my nipples, I moaned deeply.

I felt his lips kissing down my neck. God, I wondered if Jasper knew what he was doing to me, though since he could feel my emotions, I had no doubt that he could.

He walked me backwards until the back of my legs hit the bed and we tumbled down with him on top of me before scooting us upward so that we were both on our sides. I turned onto my back, giving him better access as he continued to kiss further down from my neck. Instinctively, I arched my back as his mouth approached my nipples. His kisses drove me absolutely wild!

Jasper continued to tease my nipples with his tongue. His strong hands roamed over my claves as they vigorously rubbed my smooth legs. His hands slid upwards over my thighs and under my shorts. I felt his fingertips trace the edge of my panties and when his fingers slowly glided across the crotch of my panties, I thought I'd go insane. I am sure he felt my wetness as a wicked little grin formed on his face.

Lost in my passion, I hadn't realized Jasper had unzipped my shorts. I felt him hook a finger into each side of my shorts and panties. As he began to pull them down over my hips in one swift motion, I lifted my hips so he could slide them down with ease. I felt his kisses continue down my stomach. His lips explored my belly button and below. His forearms parted my legs, making my lower lips vulnerable to his touch. His fingertips lightly touched the smooth outside.

Jasper slid his fingers in between my damp folds, stroking slowly. His mouth nibbled gently around my sensitive bud, sending shivers throughout my body. I felt his thumbs open the folds and his soft wet tongue licked inside. Moaning, I squirmed as his tongue lapped up my juices. My brain went, getting frothy as I felt myself being sent to the edge.

God, I wanted him badly. I needed him. I reached up and undid his shorts. While I got them and his boxers down, my efforts were not as eloquent as his. When he saw my grin, he stood up, freed himself of them and kicked them aside.

While he was standing, I got a great view of Jasper's member. I tentatively licked around the head before opening my mouth and sucked, drawing his erection deep within my mouth. My fingers wandered to his backside and I massaged his behind. Using one finger, I began to tease the space between his cheeks as he moaned.

I felt his fingers in my hair as my lips slid up and down his shaft. Pressing my tongue flat and squeezing my lips, I continued to suck hard and deep, feeling the head of his member hitting the back of my throat. His primal groans let me know he was enjoying my mouth riding him.

Jasper pulled his cock out of my mouth and guided me back on to the bed. I positioned myself on my side and he slid up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me so close.

He kissed me and whispered, "Are you ready to make love with me, darlin'?" He reached down in front of me and in between my legs and groaned. "Oh, you definitely are ready for me." His voice sent me over the edge and I snuggled back up to him, signaling my agreement with his assessment.

His hands seemed to be everywhere at once and they were touching all of the right places. Jasper guided the tip of his cock to my entrance and slowly slid in. I was so comfortable in his arms and wet from all of the foreplay that entry was easy.

Once inside of me, he stopped and asked me how I was doing considering that this was still one of the first times that we've been together this way. I tilted my head back and smiled. He kissed my nose and I felt him slide out slowly before sliding back in. He was so gently with me, slowly moving in and out. It was so completely different from before.

The love juices flowed like water from a tap. He continued to pleasure me with a steady rhythm. In a few moments, I felt my muscles contracting around him. He knew that I was close and picked up his tempo.

My body started to shake and he knew my orgasm was coming.

"Cum with me, Bella." He whispered and kissed my neck. I felt him shaking as I shuddered with his arms holding me tightly, sharing this amazing experience.

We were still for a while. I loved the feeling of him still inside me. He kissed the back of my neck, lightly stroking my stomach and breasts. Oh, this has to have been as close to heaven as I have ever experienced.

I needed to kiss him so I turned over. As he slid out of me, I snuggled up to his face. I licked his luscious lips. I loved to feel his tongue dancing against mine.

Our legs were all twisted together. We kissed and I closed my eyes, wanting to save the memory of this moment to keep forever. I told him that we would have to do all of this again when I woke up from my change and he grinned and told me that he couldn't wait before leaning in to kiss me again.

He began to kiss along my jaw ling until he got to my ear. "Are you ready?" He whispered.

"Yes," I answered before I felt him kiss down to my pulse point and sink his teeth into my neck.

**A/N: ****I know that it's short and to the point, but I wanted to get to her change. I (Xo BellaItalia oX) wrote this chapter in order to Co Write my story with Wendy1969. Read and Review! Wendy and Bella would love to hear what you think! **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in the reviews for either posting of the story and we will answer them in the next Author's Note. **

**bbutterfly689****:****I like new frisky Bella. She goes well with Jasper. What happen to the Cullen's? And Alice? Peter and char are always a great couple to combine to everything . Great story.**

_Don't worry, you will find out what happens with Bella and the Cullens in later chapters! _

**Also, feel free to check out both of our personal sites along with Xo BellaItalia oX's collaboration site (Xo Bella's Collaborations oX) and check out all of our stories! **

**Thanks for your interest in our story and keep on reading! – Bella & Wendy**

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**This is a series I am working on. The first one is called **_'Dhampir'_**:**

_Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural World. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**I have already started the Sequel to that story and it is called **_Dhampir: Broken Moonlight_**:**

_Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up and leave Forks. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Lastly, check out this story on my Collaborations page! (Xo Bella's Collaborations oX) It's called **_The Alpha's Mate, Crystal_

_**Collaboration with Co Author PugLove: **__Crystal's life has fallen apart. Her family's carfalls off a bridge and so does she! But before she hits the bottom a warm hand grasps hers and pulls her up. As she comes face to face with her savior, she finds that he is the Alpha of the Quileute wolves and that she is his imprint. Sam/Crystal_

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Flashbacks**

**A/N:**** I know that you guys have been waiting patiently for this chapter and we apologize, but my Co Author hasn't been feeling very well and has been in a lot of pain. So shout outs to her and a big thank you for managing to help me get this chapter out to you guys! She's the best, isn't she? This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and Wendy1969. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. – Bella'Xo**

** Chapter 3  
(Jasper's POV)**

It has been two days and I am already about to rip my own hair out. She is somehow masking her pain from the change - from not just herself, but me also. Peter is sitting back on the sofa downstairs feeling all kinds of smug as fuck and relaxed. Charlotte is confused. I can't say as I blame her either. We truly had no idea it would be like this. Truly, we didn't. We also never knew from Peter either that Bella would be able to hide the pain of the change, or whatever she is doing. We see her, but I am not able to clearly feel her emotions and pain. It makes me worry more so.

"Hey Major, is everything alright in here?" Char asked as she peeked her head inside of the doorway.

"I'm worried, Char. I still can't feel anything from her. She isn't even reacting to the pain. I've never seen this before and I keep thinking that maybe I've done something wrong." I answered in a pain filled voice. "I am so used to feeling everyone's emotions, even Bella's. So, why does she not allow me to feel them now? Is it deliberate? Is she trying to protect me? Maybe, just maybe it is trying to protect her, this strangeness that is blocking her emotions and stopping her pain from appearing on her outwardly. Maybe she is protecting herself from my influence, yeah?"

"I truly do not know, Jasper; truly, I do not. She is an enigma to us all. And I mean to all of us vampires. Even the shifters were the same from what I can surmise. Hell, Jasper, even the student body wanted to know Bella Swan. The male side wanted to be with Bella Swan." I could not help the growl that ripped from me with those words she spoke. But good old Char continued on anyway. "She is and always will be yours, Jasper, always. But as far as her not showing any emotions… it could be, and Peter will know for sure, but it may as well be a shield. Like what they used to search for remember? She is a shield and they need protection. And judging by her not showing any outward appearance of pain, you not feeling it from her and the fact that you are not able to get to her emotions and manipulate them? Well, I reckon that I am right; both mental and physical shields from the looks of this."

I raked my hand though my hair as I thought about the days I used to be in Marias army, under her rule. Shields were thought to be a rare commodity even back then. So to have one who is both a physical and mental shield, that is a gift from the Gods themselves. She isn't able to go bragging about her gift. If need be, then she will lie about it. Shields, even back then, were a great asset, so being what she is, that is going to be tough going. Not just her, but for us as well.

"We are going to have to keep the gift hidden from other people. We need to keep it a secret from any and all. We also need to train her shields when she has fed after she wakes up. I have had this creeping feeling. You know, the sort I get when I sense something wicked is coming this way?" Char nods her head, as does Peter, who had only just snuck in to join us about a minute ago. "I have this darkening sense of dread. Something is coming, and it will not stop yet. Not until it gets what it wants, or dies trying. So I hope your knower lets us know soon, Peter, I really do. Until then, I suggest we make sure we practice and train Bella once she has fed upon awakening. We train for the worse, hoping to come out alive." It hit me then, she was a shield, but Carlisle only guessed that because she was never always clear in Alice's visions, and Edward could not read her mind.

Our ears alerted to the scent and sound of another of our kind. They are fast, but not fast enough. We got down, captain and I and left Charlotte to stay with my mate. The visitor is a male, and not small built or slight in weight, either. Once they got close enough for us to talk at normal human tone, or a whisper for our kind even, he paused and took us in. He was feeling all kinds of bravado… until he saw my scars…

"Which one of you is the leader of this coven?" I took in his emotions and he seems to be behaving himself, and he was being honest as well. "I need to speak with him, the leader. She said he is a 'blonde hunk of a vampire'. And that I need to be here to prepare to train and to stand up for our species. As odd as this sounds, she was only in my head. I have never met her and she said to tell the leader, a Major Whitlock, who I know by reputation only, that you will know who she is and another part of her gift is whatever that was that she used to speak to me with." He looked a little unsure of our reactions, "By the by… name's Garrett."

Peter stepped forward a couple of feet, laughing as he did so, "That'd be my little sister, the Major's mate, Bella. Come on in and introduce yourself."

I accepted him in as well, since he shows nothing that I needed to be concerned with. We all sat in the main room and listened to him for about fifteen minutes. I was there until Bella's emotions called for me to be up there for her. I ran to her as her heart sped through the roof, and she was tensed with the onslaught. Peter warned the visitor to stay back, he will only get destroyed if he walks on in here. I know I would too, not just know the major would, but I would.

"I'm here, darlin', I aint goin' anywhere now, my little mate." I kissed her lips briefly before continuing to talk with her. "You have been busy, Bella, so very busy indeed. You are gathering many of our kind, my love, for the fight ahead. I want to thank you for doing that for us, my darlin' little dove. But how I am going to thank you is so much different to how anyone else is ever allowed to thank you. I will fuck your brains out and then bend you over and fuck your sweet, tight ass as well. Then your mouth is going to taste my cock as you suck, lick and suck some more before swallowing my release deep down your throat. But you see, while you suck me, I will be dining out down south as well, and you will learn who you belong to, my dear woman." I sat with her, even with her arousal constantly coating the air, and I talked to her for hours until her heart took its last beat. I walked over to the wall and stood there and waited for her to sit up.

**She awakens**

**(Bella's POV) – briefly.**

Sharp, defines, crystal like clarity. That is how I would describe my sight and hearing… Oh, and one other word too…. LOUD. So freaking loud. Even my olfactory senses are so enhanced that it is turning my stomach. I certainly do not like the dust on my skin. This is all so different now. "Bella, darlin', you in there, kitten?" I was spun around and backed in to a corner in no time at all. I see a tall broad shouldered, lean, well-muscled, blonde haired guy. He has scars all over the place, but they do not detract from his beauty as a sexy beast.

Jasper? I think it is my… Jasper? I let my eyes rake over his form and yes, the scars are screaming danger at me. But I know somehow that he will not hurt me at all. "Jasper, Major?" I was in front of him too soon. I have to work on that soon, but first I need to get rid of the itch in my throat.

**Hunting**

**Major's POV - This part has to be done in his POV.**

We shot off, hand in hand, and I can feel her wanting to run faster. "Go for it, love, have a bit of a run, but stay within my ability's range."

"Then maybe you should try running a little closer behind me" she winks at me. That's my saucy little wench. I ran behind her as suggested and watched her pert ass all the way. I felt when she wanted to feed, so I called her back through the sire mark. She did as I bade her to and I explained about that briefly, but all important details were spoke of. That is all that matters. The sire mark is more than where we have bitten to change you. the first one is the one they use, some respond to all change bites, when more than one is used. I can sense the emotions of the animals, although they are always muted. I stopped next to my beautiful mate and kissed her briefly, but with so much love before explaining it to her. "Close your eyes, Bella, listen to the sounds of the woods around you." I watched and once she was doing it I instructed some more. "Now inhale all the scents around you as well." She is doing very well indeed actually. For a newborn, no surprise for Bella, she is very well controlled and behaved.

"I smell animals, water, dirt and it smells like mud does after raining. I'm hungry, Jasper, please. One of them is purring." I know how hungry she is, I can feel not just mine, but hers as well.

"Go on and hunt, but I need to hunt as well, so I will be nearby at the water hole as well. Keep your focus, Isabella, and do not lose track of hat you are doing and your surroundings. Do you understand me?" she knows who is talking and she responds accordingly.

"Yes, sir, Major" I motion to go and we leap in to the trees and take to the watering hole….

The woman is quick and precise, almost freakily so, for a newborn. Her body is not only lithe and agile, but almost flying as she went for the cougar and clamped her legs around it as she snarled back at its roar. Her arms flashed to its neck as her hands snapped it quick as lightening. Next second I had mine down and tried to silence my rising lust at the sight of her while I drained the beast in my hands. I was hit with a fucking ton of lust and I knew what was going to happen, even as her snarl of want and need hit my ears and senses. I inhaled her arousal and it is fucking delicious to smell. She is in front of me now and I grab her up and have her impaled upon my achingly hardened length.

**Fucking and claiming scene**

My thrust was hard and rough at our natural speed. She screamed, and it hurt, but she was enjoying the pain she felt. I enjoyed feeling it hurt my cock as I shoved it deep within her confines. "FUCK, MAJOR" I growled out at her and she clamped shut that sweet mouth of hers. She knows the rules and she now knows this is the time to follow them. I didn't slow my pace, but I did not speed up at all either. I did however smack my woman for pushing back in to me for more friction. She is naughty and mine. *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* she is a kinky bitch, isn't she? I can smell ad feel how much she enjoyed the smacks. She is fucking perfect for me as the major, and as the empath, Jasper.

"Fuck, Isabella, fucking tight still." I ran my finger nails on my left hands down her spine and she arched up in to the movement. Mmm, pleasurable for her. Good girl, my pet. You are perfect for me. I wound her hair around my fist and pulled her to my chest as I kept on thrusting in to her. Now I can feel her little spongy spot of nerves within with the tip of my dick. "You can make any noise now, pet, major wants to hear you scream his name." I sank myself in faster and hit the spot over and over and just as my balls shot it up in to my length I sank my teeth in to the claiming spot and pushed in my mating essence.

"MAAAJOOOOORRRRRRRR" She screams, and then I heard her clearly "FUCK!" by now I was done and roared out as I thrust one final time and gripped her hips as I yanked back to me and pushed in hard.

"FFUUUUUUUCKKK!" then a small branch snapped and I was off my mate with her behind me and I was alert and ready. I slid the jeans on as Isabella pushed on her pants as well. Her top is ruined, so she snatched mine from the grass and slid it on, taking great care to not ruin it. "Isabella, they are showing no malice, or ill intent, but we should get back to the coven to be safer."

"Yes, major, I understand. But they are probably just more of the ones I contacted for us." We shot off back to the house as we heard others coming this way. I know it is those I have called through the changing stasis, but at the house is a better place to meet them, officially. So now we are approaching and inside. Wow! That is so damn fast. We sat and waited while major nuzzled my claiming mark on my neck and licked it to near death. Sheesh! I think, judging by the stiffening length behind me, that my major is horny. Again!

**A/N: The end of chapter 3! We hoped that you like it! What do you think will be happening next? **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer.********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Flashbacks**

******A/N:********This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItaliana oX (My new Penname) and Wendy1969. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing what you think! – Bella'Xo**

* * *

******Chapter 4  
********(Jasper's POV)**

We made it back and upstairs to clean up and dress. Within ten minutes we were with them all downstairs again. We listened as he described the odd sensation of Bella being in his head. He followed it simply because it felt right to do so. We understood that though, because sometimes our instinct is best at being the judge of what course of action we should take.

We sat for a while, but then a nomad named Garrett seemed to take a liking to watching my mate. I did not like that at all. I pulled her tightly to my side and growled in warning at him.

_I should learn to practice what I preach, I really should. _

The next second, I was slapped on the back of my head as my bossy vixen tells me to straight up 'shut it, Jasper. I swear, if you try that shit for no reason again, I will cut you off from sex quicker than you can blink.'

Yes, I was good from then on. Those others were not running this way anymore.

_What the fuck? Ahh… here they are._

"Hello in there!? We've come for Major Whitlock and his mate. They need us for something to do with our species."

Bella was up and at the back door. Then, as she opens it, we smell all women.

"Come in, ladies. I am Bella." She guided them in to the main room to us and offered them a seat each. "Over there is a nomad named Garrett, he is going to help us and will be staying around for the training, as well." She introduced them. "Over there is my sister, Charlotte, and her mate, Captain Whitlock, a.k.a. Peter. This hunk of man flesh here is my mate, Major Whitlock, or as we all call him, Jasper. Well, unless he goes in to _that_ mindset." She sat on my lap then as she continued. "I do not have specifics, but I do know a battle is imminent. It involves us all, so we must fight and defend what is ours, that being our existence. The darkening comes. Evil is knocking on our door, people. We have but weeks and Peter will know within hours who. Meanwhile, names please." She claps her hands in excitement of knowing the coven members names.

The one with the wild hair and a more _wild _look to her, stepped forward as the leader of this coven. "We are Senna, Kachiri, and Zafrina." She points to each of them as she spoke their names, then sat with her two coven members and conversed with us all. Actually, come to think of it, only the females were conversing. Garrett and Peter were trying to hide what seems to be very painful hard-on's, while I am sporting only a semi. I admit, though, as wild as the leader looks, the women are tall and built strong and agile, while they have the womanly curves and tits. I know my mates body and if she stood a height to match mine or even theirs, then she would be perfect for their coven, except for the complexion of her skin. The Amazons were fucking hot to perv on.

During their chat, I heard Bella saying that others were coming. The Irish, Egyptian, and the Romanians will be arriving, as well as the Denali's, and the odd nomad or two.

Currently, all we can think is that this newborn who is my mate and sister to many it seems, is what the high schoolers would call, 'Da' Bomb'. She has an amazing range and it seems to be through her mind and its shielding ability that she can reach the distance she can. We are expecting some more guests soon and Char and the Amazons volunteered to help Garrett build some temporary shelters, or huts, for them to 'rest' in.

"Major, seconds away now, sir." Peter was finally picking something up from them as well now. I heard him, but the hard-on that is steadily gaining strength and stiffness is making me horny as fuck. The outfit my mate is wearing isn't helping any either.

"Greet them, Captain. I have a newborn to feed." I instruct him before I rush myself and Bella out to the woods away from the guests who were arriving at the house slightly confused. "Darlin', I need you. I need you right now, my sweet."

She folds her arms across the cropped tank top and it pushed her boobs up for me to perv on even more.

She arched her left eyebrow. "Really? Because it looked to me and the rest of the women like you men were getting hard perving on the guests."

We were still within hearing distance from the house and I could hear the women laughing their asses off.

_That is just not f… _I growled cutting off my thoughts as she yanked my jeans down and took me into her hand and licked me from base to tip.

"Fuck! Yeah, that's it, baby, right there."

"This," she sucked hard and then pulled her mouth back up off my cock, "is _mine!_" She looked to me directly in the eyes as she sunk back down on to my cock again.

_Fuck!_

"Fuck... tongue baby... in the slit" I fumbled out. _Fuck my woman is damn good at this shit. I fucking love what she can do with that pretty little mouth of hers. _"I am going to fuck that tight mouth of yours." - grunt - "Isabella, then when I am done, if you are good," I wrapped one hand in her braid and held her head down there with the other hand. "I will reward you, my sweet. Fuck, you feel good. Suction, Isabella, and remember the slit. You know how I like it, darlin'."

She pulled up from it and looked up at me. "Who's are you, Major?"

I look her directly in the eyes. "All yours, dar - OH FUCK, YES!"

She continued to show me who I belonged to after that blow job of a lifetime and made sure that I knew who's mate I am. Fuck me. If I couldn't lie and say I hated her being dominating like that. You see… I fucking loved it. She is so fucking hot when she goes all possessive on my ass like that. And the best thing is, I get really good, 'possessive – angry - I - own – your – ass - and - I - am - going - to – prove - it', sex.

* * *

_**Sometime later**__**...**_

We had hunted a couple of hours ago and then took the time to lick each other clean. We were now dressing after taking a hot shower and my hands just cannot seem to leave her alone at all. What the fuck it is, I have no idea, but I _always_ want her.

"Come on, Jasper, we are needed downstairs now. Another coven is arriving." She giggled.

I could not help the groan of disappointment that came out and she kisses my pout briefly, but it was full of promises for later tonight. Waiting for the Denali's was doing nothing for my patience. Even though we have good company and we have all befriended each other and are getting along great with good conversation, I am still getting restless about sitting here doing nothing. I have my beautiful mate in my arms and I am getting impatient about things? She is on my lap and doing far too much moving around for my comfort.

"They are not too far away, Major. Just a few more minutes, sir." My brother is damn good at being him.

"Thank you, Captain." He sat further back into the sofa and relaxed with his mate on his lap and his arms around her firmly in place. I better warn them all first before anything else about the Denali's. "Listen up, please, people!" That got their attention, so I continued. "The Denali's consist of an ex-Volturi Guard member by name of Eleazar Denali and his mate, Carmen. They have three female sisters living there by names of Tanya, Kate, and Irina Denali. The three females are succubi. They have never bothered to care if a vampire is mated or not, so be warned." I watched them as they processed this and I then continued. "The Irish coven consists of Siobhan, Liam, and young Maggie. I will let them tell you about their gifts and such, as it is within their privacy, not mine."

We could hear them nearing the house, so my mate stood up from my lap and headed over to the back door to greet them. She looked back at me tapping her foot with her arms crossed over her chest… _OH! Oops, umm, I best get over there with her it seems._

I walked over to her and she kissed my cheek as she took my hand in hers as she stood beside me near the back door. I would have rather hid under the furniture or stayed in the room until I had to begin the training. It would be fun being here to greet them if I did not have to put up with the succubi women of Denali.

Bella rolled her eyes at me, since she could feel my emotions with her being my mate and all, but I persisted anyway.

"Darlin'," I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I really do not want to be here when the succubi get here. I do not want them coming on to me again like they used to do when I was with the Doc's coven. They truly don't care if you are mated, trust me. If you insist I be here, then let me hide behind you, please?!" I can hear them all howling in laughter, especially Garrett and Peter. I turned to them and glared. "Don't laugh, you two. They truly will try for you whether you have a mate or not."

"Jasper," my dear mate cut in then. "The Irish coven just found out what Irina is like. So, heads up to everyone, a bitch fight is going on and comin' this way." I watched her turn to me as I smelled them nearing the house. "Time to Major up, Jasper. I need hard, blunt, big, bad and don't fuck with me around."

I knew she would not ask unless she did truly think she needed it. So as my brother, Peter, my Captain, spoke to the friends who are inside, I let myself recede to the back of my mind and major is out to play.

* * *

******A/N:******** Cliffy! The Major is coming out to play! Any idea's on what's going to happen next?! How will everyone take the Denali women?! What did you think of the chapter and Jasper's thoughts?! Review!**

******If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo Bella Italiana oX or Wendy1969**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I will also accept other FF topics, as well.  
**_****__**PM me for details!  
**_**____****- Bella'Xo -********  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


End file.
